Will's Return
by Agent Swallow
Summary: Though it's been ages since Will's death Ingrid's nightmares are growing worse with every day. How will she cope when she realizes that the boy she loved never really died at all? Will/Ingrid fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

She stood motionless, watching death feed on the lifeless figure in a matter of seconds . A mist of blinding dust showered down over the ghostly pale faces but only one was truly horrified. Ingrid let out a shriek that ran down the spines of everyone in the room, even the chosen one had no choice but to shudder at the desperate cry. She reached out her hands, stretching the muscles in her arms till they tugged at her joints causing her to flinch once or twice, but she didn't let go. She started writhing her fingers trying to get closer and closer but she was stuck firm to the floor. It was like it was pulling on her legs, dragging her down into the ground to be swallowed whole by the darkness. She still didn't let go. Her joints began to burn and tear at the stretched skin, cracking and crippling the reaching talons. The pain spread through her body turning her whine into a full out screech from her exhausted lungs as she reached for him. "WILL!" her cry fought through the solid oak of her coffin, echoing from her room all the way down the emptiness of the old twisted corridor. The nightmares were back, worse than ever before.

She found herself with her joints locked into place. She couldn't move, the most she could do was shiver or scream and she had already accomplished the second one as everyone else in the building had found out the second she waked. Suddenly her arm regained it's ability to move and she creaked open the coffin. The lid clanged against the side of the wall making dust fly up into the already musty air. She grasped hold of her shoulders whist tears glazed her eyes. The darkness seemed to beckon her as the light started to shine through the curtains causing the shadows in her room to twist and turn. She observed this happening for hours till she brought her shaky hand up to her face to batter away the tears left clinging to her pasty skin.

Slowly she used her strength to pull herself up. All her weight shot down into her arms as she lifted herself out of her coffin. She lightly pressed her feet onto the wooden floorboards before putting weight onto them as they were nearly as old as the Count himself. The floor was prickly and cool. Ingrid indulged herself in the relaxing sensation until she realized that it was slightly damp too from where her tears had previously fallen. This made her cringe at the bad memories she held captive in her cold mind. She swooped across to her wardrobe holding her head high and her shoulders back. She wasn't one to dwell on the she had dressed herself she put her make up on. She stared into the mirror straightening down her luxuriously smooth hair before painting a devilish smile onto her face. This is what she was best at, pretending.

It was just before 10 when Ingrid waltzed down to the table filing her nails which anyone could see were perfect anyway. "Morning Ingrid…" Vlad stared at her with a concerned look whilst continuously stabbing a fork into the priceless old table. "Since when have you cared" Ingrid said whilst sitting gracefully into her chair, "oh chosen one…" she added in a mocking voice. "Knock it off sis…" he said trying to stretch a convincing smile onto his genuinely concerned face. They didn't speak again at breakfast, they just sat staring into space. Eventually Vlad broke the everlasting silence by springing to his feet and saying "well I should be off!" He said this in the most enthusiastic lively voice a vampire could ever achieve. "What? Where exactly should you be off to?" Ingrid interrogated harshly. "Sorry the chosen one doesn't share with the inferior class." He chuckled with a grin spread across his face, the first genuine grin he had managed all morning. He speedily walked off expecting Ingrid to lob an object at his unprotected head but instead she just sunk in her chair folding her arms and aiming a hateful gaze at him, though he was too far gone to see it.

The day passed far too quickly for Ingrid's liking. It seemed that she had spent the entire day lounging around irritating the Count and that sniveling dog of his. It had passed 12 when it came to Ingrid's attention that Vlad hadn't come back from his unidentified trek. Despite most things she still cares for her little brother ,though she claims to be far too evil to admit it. Therefore she spent the night strolling along the corridors of the house pacing in and out of the shadows and moonlight. She spent hours doing this getting more and more anxious with every pace until he returned in the moonlight, but he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ingrid could have sworn she had seen a second figure in the misty moonlight but for the time being she just ignored her rational thoughts and gladly trotted off to interrogate Vlad about where he'd been. When she opened the creaky door she was greeted by an almost sinister look from Vlad that singed through the silence between them. "Blimey Vlad someone looks happy" she said with her usual sarcastic tone whilst rolling her eyes very noticeably. Vlad's face remained solemn and serious. "What is it…" Ingrid sighed whilst beckoning him with her finger as she strolled to the stylish leather chairs in the room.

They sat almost at the same time as Ingrid brought a glass of vintage blood up to her lips, savoring the smell with her eyes firmly shut. "Ingrid…" Ingrid's eyes prided open, Vlad had finally spoke. He attempted a sheepish smile as he grasped her free hand clamping her delicate fingers between his. "I know this will be hard to believe….well I know that you…." Vlad choked on his words as Ingrid flinched away from his firm hands. Once again she brought the blood to her lips and took a generous sip as a frown creased across her face making her whole body clench tighter and tighter. She attempted to look natural and calm as Vlad spoke once again.

"The day that…when Will… when Will died…." Will? Ingrid thought. What about Will. Will's dead. The man she loved was killed by a trigger happy psycho, and the man she loved was Will. Why was Vlad bringing this up now? She kept an unnaturally straight face but you could see the pain welling up in her eyes. "Will he's…he's not dead…."Ingrid's face turned to an evil smirk, this was not the reaction Vlad was expecting. "Come on Vladdy! Even Reinfield can do better than that! But I admire your acting skills, impressive." She chuckled whilst swirling the blood around the crystal clear glass. Vlad's expression began to look even more troubled "No, Ingrid really….when Will was turned to dust… well he wasn't really but…..I mean he escaped in a umm…oh what's it called…"  
"Vlad let it go it wasn't even funny…" Ingrid interrupted.  
"Gas canister yeah that's it, we did the same thing Erin did to her brother to pretend she had slain him!"  
"SHUT UP VLAD IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ingrid snarled as she jumped to her feet.

Suddenly she felt a cool gentle hand entwine itself in hers. Her hand was lifted into the cold moonlit air where it was met by two cold lips pressing lightly upon her tense fingers. She felt a breathe of hope press itself upon her neck as a muffled voice whispered into her ear "Hello Ingrid…". She stood with tears rolling unwillingly from her wide eyes that were locked onto the empty space beyond her. She didn't need to turn, she didn't even need to see him because she knew he was there, he was always there. With that thought latched onto her fragile empty mind she closed her eyes and sunk slowly to the ground letting her legs be dragged down to the murky floor. Her hand slipped from the safety of his and her head smacked against the cold floorboard. She lay with her silky hair falling across her face then trailing off onto the floor. Voices scattered themselves unclear and muffled in the darkness as Ingrid slipped away from the strength of consciousness grasping her neck and tightening her throat. The shadows surrounded her as she sunk deeper almost drowning in the pool of voices.


	3. Chapter 3

Will had previously been so taken in by Ingrid's more than flattering reaction that he had forgotten all about the very unflattering floor that awaited her after she had fell. He hurried over to her, she was even more beautiful than his memory could have ever remembered. That pitch black hair that would flow down to her shoulders, those sharp inquisitive eyes full of mystery and mischievousness and yet, that beautiful mind broken and scarred by the father who craved a son, the mother who never cared and the boy who left her to die. The wounds of her past she had always kept well hidden but in her eyes Will could see the pain bleeding through her smile because deep in her sharp inquisitive eyes is where the wound was dealt by so many to the one that deserved it the least.

Vlad interrupted Will's train of thought and said in an unsure voice "Well I think she took it rather well!" It seemed to Will that all Vlad could see of this deep meaningful debate taking place in his head were his eyes staring longingly at Ingrid's face. Realizing he looked rather stupid and a little desperate Will gave a vigorous turn from Ingrid's head to Vlad's and replied "Yeah well lets get her to her coffin eh." Will gave Vlad a masculine pat on the back then turned to carry Ingrid. As he lifted her fragile body he stared at her face so beautiful and innocent in the light of the crackling fire. Vlad gave a sharp nod then strolled off showing the way as Will continued to adjust Ingrid's position in his arms to make her more comfortable, though she couldn't feel or hear anything anyway.

Once they got to Ingrid's bedroom Will carefully laid her limp body into her luxurious velvet coffin enriched with the smell of her favorite perfume that she wore daily. He took in a deep breathe and the beautiful smell clung to his nostrils as Vlad lit the dusty candles untouched from the regular morning light.

"You reckon she'll forgive me…" Will said in a weak voice whilst stroking her face with the tips of his gentle fingers. "For what?" Vlad said frowning.  
"For leaving her, I mean…. she's pretty unforgiving already and-"  
"And being an ego crazy, power craving, psychopathic vampire doesn't really help I guess!" Vlad interrupted whilst chuckling. "Yeah…that too" Will replied giving a weak smile forced upon his face. Vlad could see the hurt and worry in his eyes like Will could see in Ingrid's. Vlad strolled over avoiding the patches of sunlight painted across the walls and floorboards of the once darkened room. Will started choking himself with his worrying thoughts growing tighter around his neck, forcing a tear through his bright eyes staring down at Ingrid's face until he was relieved by the brotherly hand of Vlad rested upon his shoulder.

His head turned to Vlad to give him a genuinely grateful grin spread from ear to ear. Suddenly a whimper of life forced it's way up Ingrid's weak throat causing her whole body to shift towards Will and her once limp hand to grasp hold of his hand laying comfortably next to hers. Her eyes remained closed and her mind remained distant as she let out a sigh of relief and buried her soft tender cheek deep into his arm. "I better go, I think she'd rather hear it all from you…" Vlad said reassuringly as he left the room leaving a frosty chill in the sunlit air. A breeze wafted from the door making Ingrid flutter her eyes and toss her head sideways. Her eyes opened to the light scattered across her room making the dust floating around the air visible. Her eyes remained there until they came into focus on a familiar face giving a heart melting smile. "Hello Ingrid."


	4. Chapter 4

Ingrid's eyes widened adjusting to the blur in front of her. Her mouth swung open loosely as Will gave a sweet smile. Oh how she had missed that smile. Realization finally hit her, she snatched back her hand and shuffled further into her coffin. Tears began to cloud her sight. She had many dreams like this. She wished it was just a dream. "Ingrid…" "Who I-" She began stuttering as the words merely leaked from her mouth letting out weak whimpers, knotting her tongue. She straightened up restraining her tears. She wasn't going to be weak, not this time. Swiftly she swept from her coffin straight past the confused boy. She made sure to brush coldly against his shoulder paying as little attention to him as possible. She was mad. Very mad. But she wasn't about to throw a temper tantrum, that wasn't her style. She would make her deserter suffer for leaving her all alone.

She was strong now. She didn't need him. She didn't need anybody. "Ingrid I know you're angry and I never wanted to leave you but I-" "The door is just there." Ingrid said blankly facing away from him. She didn't sound angry. Infact, she sounded anything but. Calm, almost bored. Did she really not care? Will wondered as the girl continued to stare into space completely ignoring his presence. There was a reason Ingrid wasn't facing him. She couldn't. Tears were smothered all over her pale face and there were more yet to come. She wasn't going to just run back into his arms like some love struck little girl. Love. Love is stupid. Love is for idiots and breathers. She reassured herself.

"Well um…here…This is for you…It explains everything...I figured it would be easier…" He stammered walking sheepishly towards her. Look at me god dammit! Why won't you look at me? His mind began screaming as he finally reached her. Still with her back to him she took the letter and flung it carelessly on her desk. She then resumed her stillness as she sighed "Goodbye Will." "Ingrid, please I-" "Goodbye Will." She repeated her words sharper than before. Now she was getting irritated.

Will stayed in the room for another minute making Ingrid's anger rise and rise. I've had enough of your games get out! She thought bitterly. Suddenly all her anger was tossed aside when she heard two soft words "I'm sorry…" The door shut with a squeak before slamming against the delicate wood. Ingrid immediately turned to face the door finally allowing the tears full permition to pour out. I'm sorry too…Wait…No I'm not! He left me! At least if he had died he wouldn't have had a choice to go but now this! Her mind started arguing with itself. She didn't know what to think. No I know exactly what to think. He's nothing. I don't need him. I'm strong now. I am no longer blinded by stupid breather like thoughts. I'll make him suffer for weakening me. But I love him. No love is for idiots and breathers! Then I guess that makes me an idiot…

"Ahhhhhhh!" She shrieked clawing at her hair whilst clambering back inside her coffin. SHUT UP HE WON'T BREAK ME AGAIN! "Ingrid?" Vlad's uneasy voice called through the wood of the door as he knocked repetitively with his hand. "Can I come in?" He questioned concern lacing his every word. Ingrid once again straightened up before purring "yes." In her serene tone.

Vlad entered the room instantly making his way over to Ingrid's desk and fiddling with several items. "So…Will…Never saw that coming…" "If your going to say something Vlad I'd rather you'd just come out with it rather than dragging it on in pointless conversation. I hate small talk." She said inspecting her nails. "You should at least give him a chance. If you just listened to what he has to say-" "I no longer care for his words. He's nothing to me." She insisted. "You don't mean that." Vlad chuckled nervously. She didn't mean that. Did she? No she loves him, she's just too stubborn to admit it.

"You have no idea what I mean." She snarled glaring at her brother as he continued to wade through her belongings. He finally picked up the letter will had given her and placed it gently on his sister's lap. She paused from staring at her nails to glance at the paper. I want to read it! No I don't…Do I? "This is a one in a lifetime chance sis. Lots of people lose the ones dear to them without saying goodbye. Don't take it for granted…" Vlad advised wisely before leaving the room. Ingrid watched the paper longingly. Just cause I read it, it doesn't mean I forgive him right? Wrong. Wait, does it? She once more and shoved the paper into her pocket. "No, it doesn't…" She mumbled to herself tapping on her pocket and laying in her coffin to sleep


End file.
